Dodging Raindrops
by windy nights
Summary: A possible collection of drabbles centering around the pairing Guy/Sync. Could range from no shonen-ai to some fluff.
1. Dodging Raindrops

This is a miracle. An absolutely miracle, I tell you ! Why is this a miracle? Because I actually wrote a fanfiction (excuse the fact that it's a drabble ) and published it on this website. I have not done that in a _long _time, I believe. Hopefully, I can continue this. This will be a series of drabbles ! But .. I currently have no theme to go with it at the moment. Mm .. in any case, let's move on ? I'll continue rambling elsewhere.

Random title is random. 'Nuff said. You can speculate what it could mean. Stories will be in both alternate universe and canon.

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Guy/Sync

AU/Canon: Alternate Universe. But this will be mixed.

Tales of the Abys_s _does not belong to me. Otherwise, Guy and Sync rivalry would have some more depth to it. **  
**

* * *

O1.

There wasn't anything special about the raindrops at all. He wouldn't go as far as describing them as falling tears that the ( non-existent, he would add ) god was crying. He wouldn't go as far as saying that they were tear-shaped, clear droplets of water putting on a performance before taking a bow when they landed on crowded sidewalks, busy streets, and grassy grounds. No, there was nothing special about them at all. _Just like I_, he would think.

Yet, he stood out in the rain whenever it fell in the city he lived in. He would only stand out there to think, to wonder, and to ponder. At times he would tilt his head up to the sky, letting the water hit his face and slide down to his throat and then his chest. Sometimes, he would come to the conclusion that he would give up his own life one day. However, each day, he had never taken action to do so. He only continued to wish that he was like the raindrops. Raindrops dropped from the sky, only to dive downwards to sweet sweet death when they hit the ground. Perhaps, the fact that they could so flawlessly and without hesitation was the only thing special about them.

The wind nipped at any exposed skin (which was a lot, for he only wore a plain black t-shirt as well as a pair of khaki colored cargo pants that went down to his ankles) and the droplets took their bows on every each of him as they fell repeatedly. He didn't move; he simply stood and stared with dull, empty eyes at the people who walked with umbrellas shielding them on the other side of the street full of stores and shops.

He didn't really know why he himself was standing out there, allowing himself to be drenched, and possibly becoming ill. The male was only aware of the fact that he wanted to die; he was only aware of the fact that he was a clearly unwanted child. They all looked alike, yet, they were all different at the same time. The other three were more favored than himself - this was something he couldn't grasp. To be honest, it made him feel pathetic and worthless. Like trash compared to his siblings that his parents seem shower with more love and affection. At times, he cursed his parents that they had even conceived quadruplets (could they have not just had the three that they were so infatuated with?)

Was he jealous ? Yes, even at the age he was, he needed--no, he _wanted_--love, affection, and encouragement. He had done everything on his own, having no one to guide him of what was right and what was wrong. Maybe, maybe that's why he was drinking, smoking, fighting, and occasionally disappearing from home and school. Even if he wanted the non-materialistic things, he would never get them. That was his conclusion; so he had given up on himself and the others around him.

He slowly lowered himself, sliding down the wall he had been leaning against as he let out a choked laugh-or was it a cry? He couldn't tell. The spiky, unusually natural green haired boy pulled his legs up to his chest, burying his head between them. The boy bit his bottom lip, letting angry and upset thoughts cloud his mind as he pondered ways of killing himself without anyone knowing. Eventually he came to the conclusion of simply letting himself drop into the river that ran just a few miles from where he was located.

With shaky legs, he pushed himself up. For once, he had fire and some life in his eyes. Dying. Dying sounded wonderful to him. It was as wonderful as a birth happening, as wonderful as a loved one who was thought to have passed away be laying in bed with a bright smile and flushed cheeks.

However, those wonderful things contradicted what he thought was wonderful.

In only a few minutes, he had arrived at the river's edge. He stood on concrete, hands touching the rail that prevented others from falling when they walked. However, they would not prevent him from falling into the river that welcomed the rain with open arms. Soon, it would welcome him with open arms as well.

He moved around, finding a space that was big enough to allow him to slip through. Jade eyes looked around him. No one (however, he had not seen the blonde, blue-eyed male with a black umbrella passing by down the sidewalk he was currently standing on.)

Lips formed a smile, a cruel and pained smile. Yet, it was also happy at the same time. Closing his eyes, taking in a deep breath (another smile. he would no longer have the need to breath soon), and he prepared himself for the river's embrace.

The impact never came.

Closed eyes slowly opened, his smile faltering, and then he felt a soft grip on his wrist before it turned into something stronger. Turning his head to look behind him, he glared at the one who "saved" him from his much anticipated fall. "Why?" he asked, voice almost cracking. He was looking forward to the sweet bliss of hearing nothing, of feeling nothing, and no longer walking the Earth with the people who he loathed with every fiber and atom of his being.

The blonde shrugged, pulling the other closer to him away from the edge, and under the umbrella. The green haired boy pushed him away, however, the young man had simply moved the umbrella bit so it shielded them both. There was silence, and there was no answer. They simply stood and stared at each other ( the green haired one almost wanted to slap the other for showing pity for him, but he resisted the urge ) before the younger had looked away, glancing down at the wrist that was being held hostage by the other. His free hand clenched and unclenched. He was troubled. Very, very troubled by the sudden surge of unwanted feelings--they were only unwanted due to the fact that they were _foreign_ to him.

That didn't stop the frown that continued to mar his face; the glare also remained in his dark green eyes.

He broke the silence with a monotone voice, "You can let go of my wrist now." It was obvious that he was growing impatient and irritated--both by the lack of answer and the fact that his wrist was still being held with a death-like grip.

"Nah, I don't think so. I wouldn't want you running off and trying to jump again." The pressure around it remained.

But for some reason, the boy didn't mind it.

* * *

I saw that there was a lack of Guy/Sync fics out there, so I decided to try my own. Hopefully, I don't wreck their personalities badly. I just wrote whatever came to mind, honestly.

So yeah. Review or whatever. ( no, seriously. that would be great to hear opinions and how I can improve. )


	2. Escaping Words

Yay, another one ? I'm on a roll ! I guess I'll try to upload everyday or something. I dunno. Whenever I get the inspiration, hm ? They're short little stories, anyway. I sort of let myself go whenever I was writing this. So it's either going to suck or be incredibly .. uh .. awesome ? Fff.

Once again, random title. You can ponder all about it, if you want.

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Guy/Sync

AU/Canon: Alternate universe. Because I don't think Auldrant has cellphones yet.

Obviously, Tales of the Abyss does not belong to me. So. Yeah.

* * *

O2.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. One new message._

Black gloved hands reached for the phone, green eyes staring at the screen.

To: Sync

From: Guy

Message:

_I love you. _

His lips formed a thin line, hand clenching the phone to the point where it seemed like it was going to be crushed. Instead, he opted to throw the electronic. It landed with a _thud_ on the floor after hitting the wall. The green haired male glanced at it before tearing his eyes away from it. He stared straight forward at the wall, a hand resting at his thumping heart. He hated how he felt; it was almost nauseating to think he'd be so ecstatic and flushed when reading just simple words the other sends through text.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. One new message._

His body tensed, hands now curled into balls . _Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone, you fucking liar!_ He chanted in his head, teeth digging deep into his bottom lip as he attempted to stay calm so he wouldn't wake up the other occupants of the house. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him. He hated him for everything. For how the blonde was perfect in so many ways. For how the blonde was someone. He inhaled again, exhaling the next. He contradicted himself constantly.

Curiosity took over after several minutes of hesitation. Getting up from his bed and retrieving the phone, he glanced at the message.

To: Sync From: Guy

Message:

_I love you._

The phone greeted the wall again. It greeted it again after the same text had been sent.

Gloved hands slowly began to make his own message as buttons were pressed. He hit the green button, clenching the phone before he let it rest on his bedside table. The boy crawled back onto the bed, clutching the sheets.

To: Guy

From: Sync

Message:

_Liar. Liar. Even if .. you say it 813 times, you're lying. _

_Ring. Ring. Ring. One new message._

The blonde blinked, glancing down at the phone he held.

He smiled and chuckled.

To: Sync

From Guy:

Message:

_And you're an even bigger liar, Sync. _

_

* * *

_

I wonder if anyone actually catches what's going on at the end. 

Uhh .. Review, maybe ? I'm thinking about taking requests.

Yeah, I'm going to take requests. Give me a scenario and I'll try to write it.


	3. Forgetting Years

Yay, drabble number three ~ Haha, I'm .. slowly coming out with these. This idea was inspired by a comic I had came across online, and I also had a little daydream during class about it. I fail as a human being, right ? ... Er. That's getting off topic. As usual, these drabbles weren't thought out completely, soo. . It's gonna suck or rock.

Rating: T; warning: major seven year age difference, yo. if you can't stand that, don't read.

Pairing(s): Guy &Sync

AU/Canon: Alternate Universe. Yeah. Again.

Hurr. Sooner or later, I'm going to forget to put a disclaimer that I _don't_ own Tales of the Abyss.

* * *

O3.

The green haired youth who was wearing a long-sleeve, navy blue turtle necked sweater along with black jeans was sitting on top of his senior--who was unfortunately laying on the floor, though, he didn't look as if he minded--straddling the other with a leg on either side of him. His hands were placed on the blonde's stomach, and his jade eyes stared down at the man who wore a smile with closed eyes. Sync wasn't the one who was being used as a chair, yet, he still felt uncomfortable. He looked away, eventually blurting out, "Is this even okay?"

The blonde opened his eyes, tilting his head slightly, "What do you mean if it's okay.. ?" His smile--it was so lovely, so loving, and so… _full of light_. He lifted his arm a little, hand grazing against Sync's semi-flushed cheeks. The boy turned to face him, staring down at him with a faint frown and furrowed eyebrows. "I love you and you lo--"

Guy found himself interrupted.

Sync hissed, "Would you shut up?" He felt his cheeks flush a darker shade, nearly face palming when the other just about said that he _loved_ him. Which, was true--oh so true. With each innocent embrace, chaste kisses, and the occasional daring touches during his breaks from work or after school… he found himself falling. However, Sync could never say it nor would he allow anyone else to say it for him. He sighed, scratching his cheek. "I was talking about…--"

"Our age differences?" The blonde offered, a faint chuckle coming afterward. Sync slowly nodded his head.

"You're twenty-one, I'm fourteen." He faintly snorted, "You could be considered a cradle robber. It's seven years difference!" He had an irritated tone to his voice, sighing in frustration. However, a thought suddenly came to him. Did he _really_ care for what other's thought about them? The fourteen-year-old paused for a moment, mulling over the thought before leaning down closer to the other. His eyes went half lidded. "But… I don't think I truly care; you'd be _mine_." Sync leaned in closer, making Guy shift a little. "And …" A rare smile had made its way onto his face, "that's all that matters." Guy's blue eyes widened a bit with surprise, finding hidden meaning within those words.

"Sync," He stated, eyes returning to their original shape and lips forming into a dumb grin. "It doesn't matter what other people think of me or us. I lov--" Cut off again.

"Shut up, Guy." Sync rolled his eyes, "Don't get lovey dovey with me; that may work for chicks, but.." The boy had quickly closed the space in between them and catching Guy off guard during the process. However, he hadn't _kissed_ the other like the blonde had been anticipating ( he was being a tease. however, it wasn't _all _intentional ). He laid his head on Guy's chest instead, nuzzling into it before taking in a deep breath of clean clothes and cologne. "I love you, too." The words bumped into each other, however, the older male caught the message.

Sync lifted his head up only to see another dumb smile--damn it, why did his heart _always_ react to that? Guy sat up, propped up with his arms and continued to wear that stupid stupid smile.

"Agh, do you want me to wipe that idiotic grin off your face?"

"_Try_ it."

* * *

So, yeah.

I'm thinking about making this 1OO drabbles. But .. with each ten, I'll go with a different theme. How does that sound ?


End file.
